Compatibilidade Incompatibilidade
by Ginagleekgeek
Summary: Jesse socorre Rachel em um momento difícil.
1. Andando No MeioFio

**Rachel estava andando no meio fio. **

**Tonta e confusa.**

**Pegou as garrafas de uísque que seus pais bebiam e esperou que não notassem a falta de líquido.**

**Afinal eles confiavam muito nela.**

**Tinha experimento os primeiros goles de álcool na sua vida.**

**Mas ele tinha mentido para ela. Talvez a Senhorita Holly estivesse certa sobre ela...**

**Pensava em como era certinha. Como que tudo tinha que ser bem feito, senão ela ficava extremamente irritada. **

**Só tinha conhecido outra pessoa com a mesma personalidade. Mas ele tinha mentido.**

**Do que tinha adiantado ser do jeito que era? Estava sozinha e vulnerável.**

**Ninguém gostava dela... Santana tinha dito e com exceção de Puck, ninguém a defendeu.**

**Só fingiam gostar, porque sabiam que nunca poderiam ganhar sem ela.**

**Em Lima, Ohio. Tinham poucos grandes bares.**

**Ela sem saber estava caminhando para um deles. **

**Não tinha bebido muito. Mas como seu estômago estava vazio e nunca tinha entrado em contato com álcool antes. **

**Exceto em alguns brindes escondidos em festas de família.**

**Reparou brevemente que não tinha escolhido uma roupa ao seu estilo.**

**Tinha pego o primeiro vestido que viu no armário e nem colocou uma meia alta. Como costumava fazer.**

**Dentro do bar que ela sem saber estava indo, acontecia um encontro do Coral Vocal Adrenaline.**

**Mas Rachel não sabia disso.**


	2. Vida De Jesse

**Rachel estava andando no meio fio. **

**Tonta e confusa.**

**Pegou as garrafas de uísque que seus pais bebiam e esperou que não notassem a falta de líquido.**

**Afinal eles confiavam muito nela.**

**Tinha experimento os primeiros goles de álcool na sua vida.**

**Mas ele tinha mentido para ela. Talvez a Senhorita Holly estivesse certa sobre ela...**

**Pensava em como era certinha. Como que tudo tinha que ser bem feito, senão ela ficava extremamente irritada. **

**Só tinha conhecido outra pessoa com a mesma personalidade. Mas ele tinha mentido.**

**Do que tinha adiantado ser do jeito que era? Estava sozinha e vulnerável.**

**Ninguém gostava dela... Santana tinha dito e com exceção de Puck, ninguém a defendeu.**

**Só fingiam gostar, porque sabiam que nunca poderiam ganhar sem ela.**

**Em Lima, Ohio. Tinham poucos grandes bares.**

**Ela sem saber estava caminhando para um deles. **

**Não tinha bebido muito. Mas como seu estômago estava vazio e nunca tinha entrado em contato com álcool antes. **

**Exceto em alguns brindes escondidos em festas de família.**

**Reparou brevemente que não tinha escolhido uma roupa ao seu estilo.**

**Tinha pego o primeiro vestido que viu no armário e nem colocou uma meia alta. Como costumava fazer.**

**Dentro do bar que ela sem saber estava indo, acontecia um encontro do Coral Vocal Adrenaline.**

**Mas Rachel não sabia disso.**


	3. Uma Aproximação Indevida

Não que ligasse para esses encontros.

Mas já tinha sido ameaçado de expulsão e acusado de traição. Seu coração estava ali.

O que era irônico. Porque VA é um grupo sem emoções.

Cada um é um pedacinho pequeno em uma grande locomotiva.

Era uma fórmula que agradava a ele.

Teve que fazer tantas coisas pra proteger seu lugar de astro principal no Vocal Adrenaline.

Magoou profundamente a única mulher que ele tinha realmente amado fora da sua família.

Suspirou no volante.

Quem ele estava brincando?

Ainda amava.

Foi quando ele viu três de seus amigos esfregando limão no corpo de alguém... Alguém que parecia...

JS: Meu Deus!

Saiu do carro rapidamente.

JS: Que porra é essa?

Perguntou com raiva transparecendo seu rosto.

Jesse foi até Rachel. Ela estava semi-acordada e muito fraca.

Eles saíram correndo. Jesse teve o impulso de querer ir atrás deles.

Mas Rachel não podia ficar sozinha.

Pegou ela no colo.

Era tão baixinha e magra que quase não pesava.

Tentou não pensar na punição que ia receber de Shelby se ela soubesse que estava tão perto dela.

"Porque eu tenho tanto medo dela? Nem treinar ela treina mais, nem mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz, quis ter um relacionamento com a Rachel."

Pensava irritado.

"Porque meus amigos... Não eram amigos. Eles tinham tratado mal alguém que eu... Me importo muito. Porque eles fizeram isso?"

Tinha deixado bem claro que a única pegadinha que iam dar na Rachel era a história dos ovos.

Deveria ter dito não.

Mas se fizesse isso. Eles nunca a deixariam em paz. Se acalmou um pouco quando sentiu que Rachel estava salva.

Olhou Rachel pelo espelho retrovisor que dava para o banco de trás. Onde a tinha colocado.

Sorriu olhando para o nariz dela.

Era tão grande. Tão adorável.

Ela costumava dizer que era a parte do corpo que mais odiava.

Jesse tinha dito que era a parte que ele mais amava depois dos olhos.

Aqueles olhos castanhos com sobrancelhas longas...

Que quando estavam molhados com lágrimas, tocava em uma parte de Jesse, alguma parte que ele não conseguia explicar exatamente.

Não podia entrar na casa dela.

O que ele ia fazer?

"Talvez eu leve ela até a minha Casa. Dar um café forte. Daí ela volta pra casa sem parecer que tem um problema de bebida."

Tinha sido seu presente de 18 anos.

Estava meio bagunçado.

Era pequeno, mas tinha tudo sobre artistas, musicais e teatro... Broadway.

Ainda tinha que aprender a lavar sua própria roupa suja e também porque não confiava nas lavanderias das redondezas.

Jesse colocou Rachel com cuidado no sofá.

Ela não acordou.

Parecia que não dormia há séculos.


	4. Uma Ajuda Inesperada

Jesse tinha visto o ND para trabalho de pesquisa e também porque sentia falta de ver Rachel cantando.

Mas nem adiantou. Deram solos para os outros e esqueceram o dela.

"Como isso é possível?"

Pensou na hora.

Velar o sono dela estava sendo mais difícil do que ele tinha pensado.

Como se sua mão desobedecesse ao cérebro, tocou com as pontas dos dedos no rosto dela.

Era tão linda. A garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto.

Reparou que o vestido tinha subido enquanto ela se mexia.

Ele olhou para as pernas. Tomou um longo jato de ar pra se acalmar e abaixou o vestido.

Jesse tinha decidido se afastar de Rachel. Porque sabia que ela amava o ND e nunca poderia pedir pra ela ir com ele pro VA.

Era complicado também...

Porque teria que explicar para ela qual parte do relacionamento deles era verdadeira e qual parte era somente atuação da parte dele.

"Quando eu comecei a gostar dela?"

Pensou enquanto fazia o café.

"Acho que se eu prestasse mais atenção em seus olhos e não em seguir o roteiro que tinha na mente. Ia ser amor a primeira vista. Ou será que foi?"

Jesse tinha confundido personagem com vida real.

Um erro fatal em seu ramo.

Pensou se ela estava confortável no sofá.

Era um sofá pequeno. Então provavelmente não.

Quando alguém acorda de ressaca, que aparentemente era o caso. A última coisa que quer é um sofá duro.

Pegou ela no colo de novo.

Dessa vez ela se mexeu, mas ainda não tinha acordado. Colocou ela rapidamente de volta ao sofá e foi até a cozinha.

Pensou em como Rachel poderia ter ficado bêbada. Durante todo o tempo de namoro que eles tiveram. Rachel sempre tinha dito não a beber.

Aliás, ela tinha dito 'não' em muitas coisas.

Pensou naquele momento se ela já era sexualmente ativa.

"Deve sim... Ele já está namorando esse Finn por um tempo. Pelo menos é o que a Shelby me disse no dia que eu fui implorar para ela acabar com esse bloqueio."

Ela gemeu de leve acordando devagar.

Jesse ficou desesperado.

O que ele ia falar para ela?

Tinha saído como vilão da história, porque assim seria mais fácil pra ela seguir em frente.

Ele não teve tempo de inventar uma história. Observou Rachel olhando para as coisas de seu apartamento.

Parecia que se sentia em casa no mundo de todos aqueles livros de celebridades.

Foi quando ela olhou para a cozinha e viu um muito sem graça Jesse.

Ela se levantou aos poucos do sofá.

RB: O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Você me seqüestrou? Quer fazer uma cirurgia pra cortar a minha voz antes das Nacionais?

Jesse riu pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Era sua Rachel mesmo, paranóica e dramática. Sentiu um pouco de tristeza porque ela sentia medo dela. Mas não podia culpá-la.

Decidiu brincar um pouco com ela.

JS: Bem, eu vi a apresentação de vocês, não tinha em nada a sua voz.

Rachel fez um bico e cruzou os braços do sempre que ela costumava fazer quando estava nervosa.

RB: Mas eu vou estar de volta com solos nas regionais. Pode esperar.

Disso enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

RB: Então se não é pra me deixar muda, o que eu estou fazendo em uma sala que parece mais saída do paraíso com você?

JS: Você gostou?

RB: Do que?

JS: Do meu apartamento.

RB: Seu... Você tem um apartamento?

JS: Ganhei de aniversário de 18 anos.

RB: Como, eu cheguei aqui?

JS: Eu vim te carregando no colo. Você estava desmaiada em frente ao bar perto da minha escola, no dia de encontro do VA.

RB: O que eu... Ah...

JS: Descobriu os prazeres da adolescência, finalmente querida?

RB: Não me chama de querida!

JS: Força de hábito. Quer café?

Jesse decidiu não contar pra Rachel o que estavam fazendo com ela desmaiada.

Afinal tinha chegado antes de acontecer alguma coisa mais séria.

Pensou que depois de um tempo, ela podia estar mudada. Mais madura e com novas experiências.

Pensou que com o Finn, ela podia estar fazendo novas coisas.

Na verdade, ela só se parece com a aquela garota que ele tinha conhecido.

Não era ruim.

Mas era hora dela começar a aprender coisas novas.

"Ela aprendeu mais coisas comigo."

Pensou ciumento.

Rachel tomou o café calada na sua parte do sofá.

Ela olhou pro piano de calda no final da Sala.

Era tão grande, riu mentalmente pensando como não combinava com o resto simples do resto do apartamento.

Jesse reparou nos olhos de Rachel em cima de seu piano.

O clima estava tão ruim, porque não chamá-la para um dueto?

JS: Você... Está bem?

RB: Sim, mas ainda me sinto...

JS: Bêbada?

Rachel ficou rosa e Jesse notou.

JS: Quer... Uh... Cantar alguma coisa?

RB: Normalmente as pessoas perguntam "Quer beber alguma coisa?"

JS: É, mas você já bebeu o suficiente.

Rachel não queria sorrir de alguma piada feita por ele.

Mas não conseguiu se controlar.

O jeito que ele fala era tão suave e íntimo.

Era algo que nunca tinha tido com ninguém.

RB: Vejo que continua estudando Lionel Richie. Não era só uma tática pra se aproximar de mim.

JS: Endless Love?

RB: Não, não.

Disse nervosa.

JS: Porque não?

RB: Porque essa musica é do tipo...

JS: Que você se apaixona por quem está cantando junto, não importa quem seja?

RB: É.

Disse lembrando-se do papel de boba que fez por causa dessa musica por alguém que ela nunca tinha nem prestado atenção antes.

Se tinha acontecido uma quedinha por ele, cantando essa musica. Não podia sequer imaginar o que aconteceria se cantasse isso com Jesse.

Ele foi pra beira do piano.

JS: Mas acho que você já superou isso?

RB: O que quer dizer?

JS: Você não está namorando aquele tal do Finn?

RB: Como você sabe?

Jesse tentando arrumar uma desculpa, mas não conseguiu...

"Droga, ela tem algo que me deixa sem saber o que fazer agora!"

JS: Sua mãe me contou.

Rachel colocou cruzou os braços.

JS: Vem cá.

Aquele "Vem cá." A abalou o suficiente para dizer ir até ao lado dele no piano, sem protestar.

JS: My love,

There's only you in my life

The only thing that's right

RB: My first love,

You're every breath that I take

You're every step I make.

Rachel parou de repente. Sentindo um forte enjôo.

Conseguiu chegar a tempo de vomitar no banheiro.

Ele foi atrás dela... Segurando o seu cabelo.

Jesse ofereceu um lenço que ela. Rachel limpou a boca um pouco envergonhada.

JS: Ainda meio nervosa antes de cantar? Ou você deu uma de Quinn Fabray?

RB: Eu não estou grávida.

JS: Tem certeza?

RB: Claro!

O "Claro" dela deu a resposta para a pergunta que estava em sua mente.

RB: Deve ser só da bebida.

JS: Sim...

Disse tocando de leve seu rosto. Como tinha feito quando ela estava desmaiada.

Rachel abaixou a cabeça. Percebendo o resto inapropriado, tirou rapidamente.

JS: Porque fez isso?

Perguntou em um leve tom de voz. Quase como um suspiro.

RB: O que?

JS: Porque beber e sair por aí?

Ele reparou em como ela estava lutando contra lágrimas.

Jesse dessa vez, consciente do que estava fazendo. Levantou seu queixo de leve.

Só o suficiente pra fazer ela olhar nos olhos dele.

RB: Eu fiz algo errado.

JS: Difícil acreditar.

RB: Eu... Eu beijei o Puck.

Jesse olhou com seus intensos olhos para Rachel.

JS: Hum... Porque isso seria errado? Além do claro fato pegar de pegar alguma doença?

RB: Nós não fizemos... Você sabe. É que eu descobri que o Finn dormiu com outra. Uma... Que ele mesmo diz, é mais bonita...

Rachel engoliu seco.

JS: Ele disse isso?

RB: É...

JS: Se ele acha isso. Ele é um idiota.

RB: Tem certeza? Lembra da Santana? Então era ela.

Disse Rachel não entendendo que para Jesse não importava quem era. Ela era a mais bonita, a mais desejável e claro, a mais talentosa.

JS: Sim, Rachel. Tenho certeza.

Disse rindo.

RB: De qualquer maneira, o que eu fiz foi errado.

JS: E você está desse jeito porque perdeu o Finn?

RB: É, não... Quero dizer...

Eles se olharam e a ânsia de vômito voltou a tomar conta dela.

Dessa vez ela conseguiu segurar.

RB: É complicado.

JS: Eu tenho a noite inteira.

RB: Mas eu não. Tenho que voltar pra casa antes que os meus pais me declarem como desaparecida.


	5. Carona

JS: Eu te levo.

O caminho até a casa de Rachel foi cercado por um silêncio desconfortável.

Ela se mexia no assento do banco do carona, tentando achar alguma coisa para fazer com suas mãos.

Quando seu celular tirou os dois desse silêncio.

Era Finn.

Ficou receosa de atender na frente de Jesse, mas Finn não tinha ligado para ela há muito tempo e ela não gostava de ser ignorada.

Resolveu atender.

Jesse tentou fingir que não prestava atenção, olhando somente para frente. Mas ficou com os ouvidos atentos a conversa.

"Não... Sim... Porque está ligando pra mim mesmo?"

"O que? Vai pro inferno!"

Desligou o telefone com força com uma expressão de raiva que Jesse podia sentir mesmo não olhando diretamente pra ela.

Ele tentou não puxar assunto em torno disso, mas não resistiu.

JS: Quem era?

RB: Ninguém.

JS: Hm...

Sem ela perceber ele pegou o celular que estava meio largado no colo dela vendo a última ligação.

"FinnForever."

JS: Ah...

RB: Me dá isso!

JS: O que ele queria?

RB: Ele me fez uma proposta para... Voltar a namorar.

JS: Que proposta?

RB: Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

JS: Claro que quer, senão não tocaria no assunto.

Rachel virou os olhos sabendo que era verdade. Ficou pensando em como ele sabia até as obras de seu subconsciente .

JS: Qual foi a proposta?

RB: Ele... Ele falou que voltaria a namorar comigo se... Se nós dois... Você sabe.

Ele sorriu com a dificuldade que ela tinha pra desenvolver as palavras exatas.

JS: Ele aceitaria você de volta se vocês dois começassem a transar?

Rachel olhou para o vidro do carro, concordando com a cabeça.

Jesse estendeu uma mão no ombro dela.

Primeiramente ela achou que fosse um acidente, mas depois reparou que ele estava acariciando seu ombro, dando apóio.

Percebeu naquele momento que não tinha sido honesta consigo mesma.

Ainda tinha coisas entre os dois.

Mas não importava. Estava cansada de amores impossíveis.

Pensou seriamente em aceitar fazer o que Finn queria.

Só porque tinha um medo doentio de ficar sozinha.

Jesse reparou em como o clima dentro do carro tinha ficado carregado.

A respiração de ambos estava um pouco mais elevada.

Ele tirou a mão rapidamente com medo do que poderiam fazer se ficassem mais um minuto sozinhos.

Quando viu a placa da rua de Rachel. Deu um grito de "Graças a Deus" mental.

Jesse estacionou o carro um pouco antes para que ninguém o visse ali.

O carro estava parado.

Ninguém falava nada, ou movia um músculo.

Jesse queria dizer alguma coisa.

Algo que pudesse explicar as razões das coisas que tinha feito.

Mas sem dedurar Shelby.

A relação das duas já era delicada o suficiente.

Já Rachel não parava de questionar os eventos daquela noite.


	6. Um Momento De Fraqueza

6

"Porque ele foi tão bom comigo?"

"Devo dizer 'obrigada'?"

Pensaram em milhões de coisas para falar e fazer...

Mas quando Jesse olhou para ela, com olhos parcialmente úmidos e com a boca meio aberta e aparentemente seca.

Ela soube, que não era a única querendo aquele contato mais profundo.

Jesse olhando aqueles olhos de cor amêndoa escuro fitando ele com um desejo que ele nunca tinha visto antes nela.

Eles se beijaram. Não souberam dizer ao certo quem foi a pessoa que deu o primeiro impulso.

Foi praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Os mesmo óbvios motivos que tornava impossível esse relacionamento, fazia do beijo ainda mais profundo e urgente.

Rachel nunca tinha beijado daquele jeito alguém daquele jeito.

Já tinha namorado com Jesse, Finn e ficado com Puck. Alguns eram bons, alguns ruins, mas aquilo era diferente.

Ela nunca pensou que uma carga de energia tão forte pudesse ser trocada em apenas um beijo.

Tinha uma necessidade. Como se, se eles parassem algo ia faltar uma parte de seus seres.

Jesse tinha vários pensamentos esperando a chance de começar uma guerra dentro de sua mente.

"Como eu vou viver isso depois que acabar?"

"Shelby vai me matar se descobrir sobre isso."

Mas eram pensamentos muito distantes.

No momento a única coisa que realmente estava na sua mente. Fixa mesmo, eram os lábios dela.

Tão carnudos, tão quentes, tão macios.

Era como beijar o céu.

Com o tempo o beijo foi se aprofundando. Depois de tudo que Rachel tinha passado, de ficar cega na idéia de duas pessoas se amando pela primeira vez, sem ninguém mais no currículo.

Reparou que era uma idéia idiota. Todos tinham uma bagagem de relacionamento.

Não estava beijando Jesse para se vingar de Finn. Como tinha feito antes com Puck.

Era somente um instinto. Uma força que tinha tomado conta dela, além de explicações racionais...

Jesse em um movimento rápido carregou seus corpos para o banco de trás do carro.

Rachel sumiu em baixo do corpo de Jesse.

Ele estava beijando seu pescoço. Sabendo que o gesto sempre arrancava suspiros da parte dela.

Era um pescoço longo, elegante.

Rachel começou a reproduzir alguns sons, afinada como sempre... Até naquela situação.

Rachel não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos.

Isso porque ela não conseguia pensar em nada mais, além da boca de Jesse chupando seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos estavam se revezando entre suas pernas e seios com uma devoção quase religiosa.

Jesse parou por um momento. Rachel ficou nervosa com a possibilidade dele ter caído em si pensando em como era loucura tudo aquilo.

Mas seus olhos tinham um fogo que mesmo para uma iniciante como Rachel era visível o significado.

Jesse foi levantando o vestido da Rachel até começo da coxa.

Abaixando ele, Jesse pegou um dos seios dela e começou a torturá-la com aquela boca que parecia estar em todos e no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo.

Rapidamente tirou sua calcinha. Ele nem reparou que era uma temática sobre desenho de animais.

Ele queria acesso e tinha conseguido.

Sentiu os dedos de Jesse fazendo o caminho até sua intimidade.

Brincando e sabendo exatamente onde tocar.

Rachel pensou em falar alguma coisa sobre como aquilo não era apropriado,

Mas sua mente foi controlada por uma onda de endorfina causada pelos lábios de Jesse percorrendo o centro de sua intimidade. Sentiu suas partes íntimas lubrificadas.

No começo era como uma cosquinha gostosa, mas depois ela relaxou e não conseguiu se controlar e começou a gemer alto.

Aquilo estava mexendo com Jesse.

Rachel Berry, sua Rachel, estava vindo para ele pela primeira vez sem nem ao menos terem tido uma relação sexual.

Pensou que poderia, se quisesse. Mas sentiu uma vontade de prová-la.

Como já tinha fantasiado sobre milhões de vezes antes.

Era impressionante vê-la nua daquele jeito.

Relaxou deitando sua cabeça na janela do carro, exausta e com um pouco de suor em várias partes do corpo.

Jesse deitou sua cabeça no colo dela.

RB: Então... Eu... Perdi a virgindade?

Pergunta com um tom receoso. Não exatamente pela pergunta. Mas porque era a primeira tentativa de trocar palavras que tinham tido depois daquilo tudo ter acontecido.

Ela sentiu os músculo do pescoço dele se mexendo sobe a sua pele.

Jesse estava rindo.

"DO que ele está rindo?"

JS: Rachel, eu só coloquei um pouco dos meus dedos. Isso não tira a virgindade de ninguém, fica tranqüila.

RB: Ah.

Jesse reparou que tinha uma ponta de tristeza na voz dela.

Olhou para ela, com seus olhos azuis que tiravam toda a atenção de qualquer outra coisa para Rachel.

JS: Você queria que fosse?

Pergunta ele em um tom intimo.

Ela acena a cabeça rapidamente.

JS: Você não ia querer a sua primeira vez em um banco traseiro de um carro. Você merece mais do que isso.

Disse carinhoso.

RB: Eu preciso ir.

JS: Tem certeza que está bem para ir para a sua casa, ou quer que eu vá junto?

RB: Estou bem, ainda mais. Meus pais não...

JS: Não vão com a minha cara?

RB: É...

Rachel começou a procurar pela sua calcinha e vestido.

Achou o vestido, mas não teve a mesma sorte com a calcinha.

Ela não sabia, mas Jesse tinha guardado como lembrança em seu bolso.


	7. Uma Pequena Mudança De Comportamento

Rachel ajeitou o vestido da melhor forma que pode. Pegou seu celular no banco da frente, olhou as horas.

Reparando em como estava tarde.

Ela ficou pensando na melhor maneira de dizer Adeus.

Não conseguiu encontrar palavras e ele não estava ajudando. Parado olhando para ela. Calado.

Rachel deu um último beijo nele, estranhando o gosto diferente na boca dele, lembrando dos lugares que ela esteve.

Não era estranho, era como provar a si mesmo nos lábios de uma pessoa querida.

Rachel saiu correndo pela noite cerrada, com o único poste iluminando a sua silhueta.

Olhou até ver que ela tinha chegado no portão de casa.

Suspirou em culpa, lembrando que ela estava bêbada e só por isso aquilo tinha acontecido.

Bateu sua cabeça contra o volante em sinal de raiva contra si mesmo.

Pelo menos não tinha acontecido nada mais grave.

Tinha também que pensar que agora ele era maior de idade e Rachel tinha 16.

Não tinha considerado nada disso.

Voltou pra casa se jogando no sofá, porque cheirava a ela.

Rachel foi direto pro seu quarto, não vendo ninguém, ficou preocupada.

Até que se lembrou que era noite de "encontro."

Quando isso acontecia, seus pais passavam a noite fora.

Normalmente deixavam uma babá.

Mas Rachel já tinha 16 anos e eles confiavam perfeitamente nela.

Sentiu de novo um enjôo forte. Mas como estava muito cansada para se dar o trabalho de ir vomitar, ignorou.

Tentou dormir, mas a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça eram os lábios incansáveis de Jesse.

Na culpa que sentia por ter bebido e traído a confiança dos pais.

Era uma alegria misturada com tristeza e insegurança.

Entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho, esfriando sua temperatura e se preparando para dormir.

Ouviu a porta da frente abrindo, sabia que se falasse com eles. Talvez descobrissem o que ela tinha feito naquele dia.

Então desligou a luz do abajur e fingiu estar dormindo.

Foi quando um de seus pais acariciou seu rosto.

"Ela dormiu cedo hoje."

"Parece um anjo..."

"Sabe, eu acho que fizemos bem..."

"Sobre?"

"O bloqueio que fizemos ao Jesse."

Disse o magro homem judeu, dando um beijo na testa da filha.

"Mas ainda acho que ela devia saber que ele procurou por ela."

Disse em um tom de sussurro.

"Vamos conversar no nosso quarto, vamos acabar acordando ela."

"Tem razão."

Eles saíram do corpo, no instante que ouviu a porta fechada. Rachel abriu os olhos assustada.

"Ele procurou por mim!"

"Porque ele faria isso?"

No dia seguinte, teve suas aulas. Seu Glee Club para ir.

Estava calada, não disse nada durante o tempo todo.

Todos estranharam a atitude.

"Rachel, passa na minha sala depois do sinal?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

WS: O que está acontecendo?

RB: Ah... Sobre o que?

WS: Você ficou calada e triste durante o tempo todo. Tem algo haver com os solos?

RB: Não, não. Mas ainda acho que foi errado e que poderíamos ter ganhado sozinhos se fosse eu lá.

Disse cruzando os braços.

WS: Então, porque ficou tão calada?

RB: Eu... Nada. Eu estou bem. Só tive uma gripe antes do primeiro período.

WS: Eu pensei que você nunca ficasse doente.

Rachel já estava na porta quando disse enquanto saia:

RB: Bem, eu sou humana.

Foi para o corredor principal, vendo Finn conversando com Santana.

Aquilo a deixava, louca de ciúmes um tempo atrás.

Mas agora ela não.

Tinha esquecido Finn?

Ou era somente porque tinha aquela notícia do dia anterior gravada em sua mente?

Como os professores do segundo período tinham faltado. Eles tiveram as atividades extraclasses antes das matérias normais naquele dia.

Foi para o estacionamento para espairecer um pouco antes de voltar a escola.

Lembrou-se dos ovos atirados na direção dela.

Mas isso não tinha doído nada em comparação a aquele ovo que ele quebrou em sua testa.

Ela tinha sentido que ele tinha quebrado antes de jogar. Ficou pensando por um momento se era alguma precaução para que ela não se machucasse.

Esmagou o pensamento...

"Ele nunca se importou o suficiente pra não querer me ver machucada. Nunca"

No caminho de volta, estava tão apressada que esbarrou sem querer em Puck.

Ele levantou Rachel co seus braços fortes.

RB: Obrigada.

NP: Interessante o que aconteceu hoje.

RB: O que?

NP: Você calada. Isso merece ir pro livros dos recordes. Está muito chateada com essa história toda do Finn, não é?

Ela concordou coma cabeça, porque estar preocupada com Finn não era tão embaraçoso quanto sofrer por um cara que tinha feito uma fritada com ela.

Pegou suas coisas e foi para casa pensando em como ia esquecer daquela noite.


	8. Uma Conversa com Quinn Fabray

Jesse estava no intervalo dos ensaios do VA.

Em seu "camarim" um pequeno espaço que davam para cada um do grupo.

O seu era maior do que o dos outros, mas ainda assim não muito grande.

Os três "amigos" que estavam passando limão em Rachel no outro dia faltaram com medo da reação do Jesse.

Olhando as fotografias dela. Sempre na mesma posição, porque segundo ela essa era a melhor.

Ele foi até a porta e trancou, para ter privacidade.

"Rachel... Bem que poderíamos ter nos conhecido em outra situação... Você podia ser daqui. Você é tão perfeccionista e profissional. Não tem nada haver com o ND. Você deveria estar aqui, comigo..."

Pensou Jesse acariciando a foto.

Rachel estava tentando se convencer de que tinha algo em sua vida. Já ia completar seus 17 anos e estava no Clube Do Coral fazia quase 2.

Precisava saber se tinha alguma diferença. Se tinha conseguido algo.

Olhou para Quinn Fabray com um pouco de inveja.

A garota tinha conseguido voltar a ser a mais popular mesmo depois de engravidar e entrar no ND.

Sentia-se cansada das piadas sobre suas roupas e sobre seu profissionalismo que era sempre considerado uma espécie de política anarquista da parte dela.

Não queria ir contra a maré nas coisas. Mas ela sentava e via apresentações cheias de erros e pensava dando uma oportunidade para o realismo entrar em sua mente, que nunca iam ganhar do VA.

Mas não era isso que estava comendo ela por dentro.

Era toda a história com o Jesse.

Ele tinha ido procurar por ela. Ele tinha dado prazer para ela. Só pra ela, sem pedir nada para ele próprio.

Ficou surpresa ao ver Quinn caminhando em sua direção.

QF: Pode falar.

RB: Falar o que?

QF: Você está saindo com o Jesse de novo.

RB: Como... Quero dizer... Porque pergunta isso?

Quinn mexeu os ombros e seus cabelos no alto de um perfeito rabo de cavalo balançaram.

QF: Toda vez que você está com o Jesse, você fica pensativa e com cara de amadurecida. Eu entendo que ele faz bem para você, mas sabe que ele está te usando, não é?

RB: Porque está sendo boa comigo?

QF: Porque você com o Finn fica neurótica, irritada e fracamente insuportável de conviver.

Quinn já ia saindo quando Rachel em uma voz bem fraca falou para ela.

RB: Por favor, não conte a ninguém. Nós nem estamos saindo nem nada. Foi só...

Quinn abriu os olhos assustada e foi para perto de Rachel para que os outros não escutassem.

QF: Você fez com ele?

RB: Não, eu faria... Mas ele só fez algo para mim...

Disse ajeitando o cabelo e desviando os olhos em sinal de vergonha.

QF: Quer... Dizer... Oh, isso é muito bom!

RB: Como você sabe?

QF: Durante a gravidez mulheres ficam com o desejo sexual acima da média. Como eu disse para o Puck que nós não faríamos sexo, mas que mesmo assim eu sentia vontade... Ele me ofereceu isso.

RB: E foi incrível, como andar nas nuvens?

QF: Não, ele é muito rápido com a língua e acampa lá em baixo. Meu Deus do Céu !

Disse se lembrando de que era Católica.

RB: Tudo bem, Quinn... Eu não conto para ninguém.


	9. Tomando Decisões

"Nós ganhamos!"

"Seremos populares!"

Ela abraçava Finn e lançava olhares de desprezo em direção as pessoas que lhe jogaram ovos...

Mas aí na festa de comemoração das Nacionais, Jesse pegou o microfone... Fazendo todos os participantes olharem para ele:

"Eu sei que é tarde demais para eu dizer essas palavras e cantar a musica que eu tenho para cantar, mas eu preciso contar como eu me sinto. "

Jesse começou a cantar "The Reason" Hoobastank... Com sua poderosa voz enchendo toda a sala e atraindo a atenção e olhares de todos.

Inclusive Rachel que tentava não sentir aquela conhecida emoção de quando ela ouvia sua voz...

Ainda mais em uma musica que era obviamente para ela...

Rachel sabia que era para ela, porque quando ele estava no verso: "I never meant to do those things to you and so, I have to say before I GO..."

Rachel acordou assustada com sonho que tivera. Tinha se sentido bem ao "ganhar" as Nacionais, mas depois se sentiu péssima por ter coisas que Jesse tinha para dizer a ela que não podiam ser ouvidas.

Rachel sabia exatamente o que fazer, falar com Jesse.

Mas não tinha coragem para isso.

Se ela perguntasse qual parcela do relacionamento fosse real e qual era só uma atuação ela não ia agüentar ouvir que todas as vezes que ele lhe demonstrou amor e carinho era só teatro.

Era paradoxal. Mesmo sedenta pela verdade nua e crua, sabia que não conseguia agüenta-la.

Não depois dos momentos que eles compartilharam naquele carro.

Jesse bateu na porta da casa de Rachel. Precisava falar a verdade sobre as coisas para ela.

Tinha pensado em preparar uma espécie de discurso. Mas queria que aquilo fosse algo espontâneo.

Para que ela pudesse acreditar em suas palavras.

Então tinha pensado o mínino possível no que dizer.

Somente dirigiu ouvindo um CD que ela tinha feito para ele com as musicas de "Funny Girl"

Era um ótimo meio de lembrar-se de Rachel.

Ouvindo a trilha sonora de um filme da sua artista favorita.

Normalmente sua vida era tão ocupada que nunca teve tempo de deixar a fita tocar até o final.

The Way We Were, um filme completamente diferente.

Com sua musica tema tocando.

Ouviu com atenção pensando em como Rachel estava enganada sobre morrer emocionalmente.

Tinha se recuperado rapidamente e partido para outra.

Tirou a musica se sentindo mal de novo por ter decepcionado Rachel Berry.

Depois passou para a última faixa, tinha uma última faixa.

Com uma voz bem conhecida cantando mais um clássico de Barbra:

"The Way He Makes Me Feel."

*./barbra-streisand/75405/*

Estacionou o carro na rua de Rachel, escutando o final da musica. Ia tirando o CD quando ouviu uma espécie de continuação...

"Sei que é somente nosso aniversário de 3 semanas, mas eu queria de alguma forma retribuir a felicidade que eu sinto estando com você... Essa musica que eu acabei de cantar é exatamente como eu me sinto sobre você, Jesse..."

Jesse saiu do carro com a voz de sua ex-namorada em sua cabeça.

Ficou parado em frente a porta tomando coragem para tocar a campainha.


	10. Encarando Verdades

Rachel estava sozinha em casa. Sentindo a brisa fria, mas gostosa entrar pelos seus pulmões.

Quando ouviu a campainha tocar, olhou no olho mágico... Não acreditando em seus olhos.

Ela abriu a porta devagar, como se indo com calma fosse mais fácil.

RB: Jesse... O que está fazendo aqui?

Pergunta com os braços cruzados.

Se encolheu em seu casaco, não muito pelo frio... Mas como forma de proteção.

JS: Eu... Nós precisamos conversar.

Rachel sabia disso também. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Ela convidou Jesse para entrar.

Ele sentou no sofá, como já tinha feito milhões de vezes.

Estava com o coração e respiração fora do normal.

JS: Eu queria vir aqui... Para, pedir desculpas. Pelo forma como eu agi com você.

RB: É sobre a história dos ovos?

Disse em um tom de sussurro, se virando para esconder uma lágrima solitária que caiu em sua face.

JS: Na verdade, eu ia pedir desculpas pela forma como eu... Como eu não parei as coisas que aconteceram entre nós.

Ela vira de frente para poder olhar para ele. Jesse reparou que ela estava chorando.

RB: É disso que você se arrepende?

JS: Não, não. Não chore. Eu... Você estava bêbada, vulnerável e eu não parei um segundo para pensar nessas coisas.

Ele queria perguntar o exato motivo das lágrimas dela, mas algo dentro dele amoleceu vendo a cena e calou a sua boca.

Jesse superando o medo de rejeição, caso ela não quisesse seu apóio. Abraçou ela.

Do mesmo jeito que já tinha feito tantas vezes.

Rachel retribuiu não pensando muito se era certo ou errado.

Ela só sentia que precisava dele ali, consolando ela.

Dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade.

Levantou a cabeça que estava repousada no peito dele, fazendo Jesse olhar em seus olhos.

RB: Que... Que parte das coisas que vivemos era real? E qual parte foi falsa?

JS: Você quer honestidade?

Ela concordou de leve com a cabeça.

JS: Shelby me disse para ser seu amigo, para fazer essa ponte entre vocês duas.

RB: Eu sabia.

JS: Disso?

RB: Não, que era tudo falso. Que alguém como você nunca ia gostar de alguém como eu.

JS: Não diz isso.

Disse acariciando seu rosto de leve.

JS: Eu gostei de você.

RB: Não, não é verdade.

JS: É sim. Eu sinto muito pelas coisas que eu fiz. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu ia mudar todas elas. Mas eu não posso.

Rachel fixou seu olhar no dele. Vendo cada expressão que ele fazia.

Jesse parecia tão verdadeiro e sem o tato para lidar com ela que ele costumava a ter.

Isso era um alívio para Rachel. Porque ela sabia que o que quer ele estivesse tentando dizer, era verdadeiro. Não um discurso ensaiado.

Ela se solta de seu abraço devagar. Tentando ser forte.

Virando de novo seu corpo para o lado. Porque não queria chorar na frente dele.

RB: Você pode sair. Já me falou tudo.

JS: Teve coisas reais.

Disse a caminho da porta.

JS:... Muitas coisas reais.

Disse em um tom baixo, mas que parecia alto para Rachel. Porque ela estava completamente concentrada nele.

Rachel ficou com vontade de perguntar o que era verdadeiro, mas ficou quieta.

Olhar Jesse ir embora foi um dos momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida.

Jesse se sentia mal por não ter contado cada detalhe.

Por não ter dado nenhuma esperança.

Mas precisava fazer aquilo. Apesar de ter deixado escapar que muita das coisas que aconteceram eram reais. Ele não tinha falado tudo.

Não tinha falado que ele tinha se transformado no cara ruim, só pra que aquela transição não fosse tão dolorosa.

Que ele não somente "tinha gostado dela", mas que a amou. De verdade e ainda continuava sentindo aquilo.

Entrou em seu carro, arrasado e ligou o rádio em uma estação de rock.

Não era o tipo de pessoa que afogava as emoções em musica.

Apesar de cantar ser sua vida, nunca fez isso.

Mas precisava de alguma coisa para tirar a sua mente daqueles constantes pensamentos.


	11. Alguns MalEntendidos

**Oi gente, desculpa a ****demora pra atualizar... É que pra escrever Glee sua mente precisa ficar em um estado misto de alegria e morbidez. **

**Também decidi que não terá modificações por conta da série de seguido um certo caminho, afinal isso é uma fic... Continuamos com a situação dois meses antes das regionais... **

Enquanto estava voltando para o carro, percebeu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

A garota que significava o mundo para ele estava pensando que ele não gostava realmente dela.

Isso era a morte para ele.

Pensou em todos os motivos que podiam levar ele a mudar de idéia. Decidiu que precisava falar com ela de novo.

Ser verdadeiro e talvez ela pudesse aceitá-lo de volta.

Ele voltou a bater na porta quando escuta uma voz quase infantil que de tão afinada parecia de um coral de anjos.

Olhou para dentro da sala da casa dela através de uma janela.

Lá estava ela. Cantando no mini palco que os pais tinham construído para ela se apresentar.

Rachel parecia estar quase chorando, riu ao se lembrar que ela sempre chorava enquanto cantava um solo. Ele entendia o sentimento, mas aquilo parecia mais profundo.

Ela estava cantando "The Reason."

.com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0

Jesse não sabia, mas era a musica que ela tinha sonhado e agora queria recriar o clima. Pelo menos uma parte dele.

Ele observou as lágrimas no rosto dela e se deu conta de que ele precisava deixar ela seguir a vida dela.

Afinal, o que ele poderia dar para ela de significativo sem destruir as coisas que ela mais amava... Como o New Directions?

Rachel estava de volta a forma antiga. Tinha reparado que chorar por amores não a levaria para lugar nenhum.

Respirou fundo e começou a planejar a sua roupa para o baile pré regionais.

Ficou imaginando se ele estaria lá.

_Claro que vai..._

Pensou sacudindo a cabeça e tentando se livrar dos pensamentos.

Mesmo ela tentando disser pra si mesma que o exagero na produção era algo que ela estava fazendo por querer brilhar mais do que as outras.

Um sentimento comum entre adolescentes.

Mas Rachel sabia a verdade.

Seu coração estava pulsando muito rapidamente e ela não conseguia controlar o nervosismo que estava evidentemente transparecido em suas constantes trocas de roupas.

Sua cama e mesa de computador estavam cheias de peças.

Ela não queria ir com nenhum de seus vestidos.

Ou eram muito infantis ou eram muito estilo senhora.

Olhou para vermelho cor de sangue tomara-que-caia que estava ainda na caixa.

Tinha sido um presente de Shelby.

Ela disse para ela usar quando ela precisasse se sentir segura e sexy.

O vestido e o copo estrelado tinham sido os únicos presentes deixando para Rachel.

Decidiu apenas experimentar.

Quando estava se olhando no espelho, repara nos olhos curiosos de um de seus pais a observando.

"Onde comprou esse vestido, querida?"

"Foi ah... Um presente."

Disse ajeitando o cabelo e tentando disfarçar que tinha tido contato com depois de descobrir quem ela era.

"Finn vai estar lá?"

RB: Acho que sim.

"Não parece animada com isso. Parece... Triste."

"Jesse vai estar lá também?"

"Eu vou indo."

Diz Rachel apressada tentando arrumar uma desculpa para fugir da conversa.

Saiu no seu carro... Tinha demorado para ganhar a licença provisória porque seu aniversário era em dezembro. Mas agora tinha pego o jeito de dirigir. Ajeitou o retrovisor e conferiu os documentos do carro.

Deu uma última olhada no espelho e respirou fundo antes de sair.


End file.
